


The Outsiders Preferences and Imagines

by TheLonelySunflower



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Imagines, Preferences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelySunflower/pseuds/TheLonelySunflower
Summary: Hi everyone! Welcome to my preference and imagines book for everyone’s favorite movie: The Outsiders.This book will include:-Ponyboy-Dallas-Johnny-Sodapop-Two Bit-Darry-SteveI love getting requests for preferences and imagines, so if you have any ideas for either feel free to let me know! I am always happy to do requests for both preferences and imagines.Feel free to request preferences and imagines. Thank you so much for reading. I hope that you all enjoy this book!
Relationships: Dallas Winston/Reader, Dallas Winston/You, Darrel Curtis/Reader, Darrel Curtis/You, Johnny Cade/Reader, Johnny Cade/You, Ponyboy Curtis/Reader, Ponyboy Curtis/You, Sodapop Curtis/Reader, Sodapop Curtis/You, Steve Randle/Reader, Steve Randle/You, Two Bit Matthews/Reader, Two Bit Matthews/You
Kudos: 9





	1. Welcome!

Hi everyone! Welcome to my preference and imagines book for everyone’s favorite movie: The Outsiders. 

This book will include: 

-Ponyboy

-Dallas

-Johnny

-Sodapop

-Two Bit

-Darry

-Steve 

I love getting requests for preferences and imagines, so if you have any ideas for either feel free to let me know! I am always happy to do requests for both preferences and imagines. There’s just some information I wanted to share with you guys about requests. 

**Messaging:**

If you have a request for an imagine or preference, feel free to either leave it in the comments or message me personally for it. For imagine requests, I prefer that you message me directly to discuss the details of it. I like to make the imagines more detailed and personalized, so I feel it’s easier to discuss that through messaging rather than in the comments. I check my messages daily, so I promise that if you message me I will see it and respond to you. 

**Time Frame:**

When I get a request for an imagine or a preference, I try to get it out as soon as possible. My usual time frame for getting imagines and preferences written and posted is between 3-4 days. However, I am very busy, so sometimes it might take me a little longer to get done. If this is the case, I will be sure to message you and let you know that your request will take longer than expected as well as apologize for the longer time frame. Additionally, I will be sure to message you whenever your request gets posted as well as tag you in the chapter. 

**Imagines Information:**

When you request an imagine, I will be sure to message you this as well, but for a general outline for imagines I usually need:

-Your Name (or nickname if you have one you like to go by)

-What character you want as your love interest

-A basic idea of the plot

-Some details about your personality 

-A brief physical description 

-any other details that you want me to include

This information is super helpful for me when I’m writing imagines.

Also, if you feel the need to or simply want to share your pronouns with me, feel free! After all, the imagine is all about you, it should include your proper pronouns. :)

  
  


**Limit on Requests:**

You can request up to five imagines in total in order to keep everything even and fair between readers as well as to prevent my request list from becoming too backlogged. There’s no limit on how many times you can request preferences. 

**Writing Limitations:**

Although I appreciate all requests I get, and will write most requests I receive, there are a few subjects I am not comfortable writing about. I will not write:

-Smut (While I am willing to write and have written some more suggestive stuff, I will not write out right smut as I am not comfortable with it.)

-Stuff about him hitting you/hurting you (I’m uncomfortable with preferences imagines about the love interest hitting and purposely harming the reader in any way. I feel that it unintentionally romanticizes toxic relationships. Therefore, I will not write anything of this nature.)

-Self-harm/eating disorders (Once again, I worry about the unintended romanticization of these difficult subjects. While I have seen plenty of writers handle these topics well, I am not yet comfortable in my abilities as a writer to tackle these topics.)

  
  
  


Feel free to request preferences and imagines. Thank you so much for reading. I hope that you all enjoy this book! 


	2. How You Met

Ponyboy: 

Working as a waitress at the Dingo certainly wasn’t a walk in the park, but it wasn’t as if you had many other options. Although you tried your best to avoid the drama between the different social classes in Tulsa, you were what many people would consider a greaser. You didn’t come from a wealthy family, you lived in a beat up house in a rough neighborhood, and you didn’t have the money to keep you on the latest fashion trends. However, none of that discouraged you from working hard as you knew that was your ticket out of here. Therefore, you worked your butt off both in and out of school. You got top grades in your class, and you picked up every shift you could at the Dingo in order to earn your own money. And you certainly earned every single Penny you got while working there. 

It wasn’t long until you started working there that you realized waitressing wasn’t for the faint of heart, especially waitressing at a place like the Dingo. The greasers were always loud and rowdy, and didn’t usually tip. You couldn’t bring yourself to fault them for the not tipping part as you understood their financial situation all too well. The socs however, that was a whole different story. The problem with that wasn’t that they didn’t tip, the problem was that they were crappy tippers on purpose. Not only would they leave crappy tips, they would pull dump crap like putting your tip at the bottom of an unfinished milkshake glass, leaving you to dig through a half drunk milkshake for your tip. Socs also made a screwed up game of making your job unnecessarily difficult by any means possible. Anything from constantly changing their orders, to sending food back for not being “hot enough”, to dropping their orders on purpose so you would have to refund them. It was demeaning all right, but at the end of the day you were getting your paycheck, so you kept your head up. 

It was a Saturday afternoon and you had been busy your whole shift running around, serving busy tables of Socs and dealing with their usual crap. Eventually though, it seemed you were going to have a bit of a break from the chaos when you saw a boy seated in a booth in your section who was buried in a book. It was pretty obvious by his clothes that he was a greaser, so you figured that he wouldn’t be too difficult. 

You approached his table with a friendly smile and asked politely, “Hi there, can I get you anything?”

The boy put his book down and that gave you the chance to see how cute he was with his dark hair and beautiful green eyes. He smiled back at you and said, “Yeah, umm, can I just have a Coke and a burger with fries, please?”

“Of course, no problem,” you told him before asking, “What’chu reading?”

You yourself were an avid reader, so you were always curious as to what books other people were reading. He told you, “Oh,  _ The Catcher in the Rye. _ ”

“Really?” You asked in pleasant surprise, “That’s one of my favorite books of all time.”

“Mine too,” he said excitedly, “It’s my third time, rereading it.”

You smiled at him before saying, “I’m (y/n), by the way.”

“I’m Ponyboy,” the boy said, sounding slightly shyer than he had a few seconds ago. 

_ Wow,  _ you thought to yourself,  _ that’s a different name.  _ Although you had never heard a name like that before, you thought it was kind of neat, so you told him, “Cool name.”

“Thanks,” he said, smiling back at you. 

You told him, “Well Ponyboy, I’ll be right back with your order.”

“Thank you,” he responded politely. 

As you were walking back to the kitchen to put Ponyboy’s order in, a blonde haired Socs from one of your busy tables dumped his fries all over the floor. It was obvious to anyone watching that he had intentionally done it, but he gave you an evil smirk and said, “Geez, sorry about that. I’m a real klutz. Would you mind getting me some more fries?”

You took a deep breath as a way to swallow your anger before saying, “Of course, coming right up.”

“Make it fast, sweetie,” he called after you as you continued to walk towards the kitchen. 

As if the make it fast wasn’t demeaning enough, he just had to add the “sweetie” at the end. You went back into the kitchen to put in Ponyboy’s order as well as let the cooks know that you need another order of fries. Once both orders were ready, you dropped the fries off at the Soc table, trying to keep your interaction at that table to a minimum before bringing Ponyboy his order. When you dropped it off at his table, he asked, “Are you okay?”

“What do you mean?” You asked, a little confused as to what he was referring too. 

“I saw what that guy did to you,” he explained, “That wasn’t cool.”

You shrugged, “It’s fine. It’s nothing every other waitress doesn’t deal with.”

“Still, it doesn’t make it alright,” Ponyboy responded. 

This definitely took you by surprise. You had been working here for a while, and this was the first time a customer ever checked on you and asked if you were okay. So not only was Ponyboy incredibly cute, but also considerate. And on top of all that, he also liked to read. He was definitely your type if ever there was one. You smiled at him and said, “Yeah, it doesn’t, but I’m okay. Thanks for checking on me.”

“Of course,” Ponyboy said. 

The rest of your shift went by pretty much as normal, and you eventually dropped Ponyboy’s bill off at his table once he was done eating. You then went to go serve some of your busier tables before going back to pick up Ponyboy’s bill, who had left by then. And when you picked up the bill, you did a double take. In addition to the money to cover for his bill, Ponyboy had left you a five dollar tip! That was definitely the biggest tip you had ever gotten working here. In addition to the tip, there was a note on the copy of the bill that read:

_ Thank you for the great service. I hope to see you around again. :)-Ponyboy _

__ You smiled as you put the bill copy and the tip in your pocket. You definitely hoped to see him around again too. 

Dallas: 

As you walked down the unfamiliar streets of Tulsa, you couldn’t help but feel slightly anxious. It was noisy, riddled with litter, and had a dangerous feeling to it. The last thing you wanted to do was be walking around here, especially since the sun was starting to set. The last thing you wanted to do was move to this town in the first place, but you didn’t really have any say in the matter. 

Your dad had lost his job, and immediately went pounding the pavements trying to find a new one. As for why your dad lost his job, you had no clue. When you asked him, he just said something about the economy going bad. Despite your dad’s best efforts to get back on his feet, the money quickly ran out as your family had to pay bills. Just when it seemed like your guys had reached the end of the rope, your dad had managed to land a job at a landscaping company in Tulsa. Therefore, your mom, dad, and yourself packed everything up and moved into a cramped house in a bad neighborhood.

As grateful and relieved as you were that your dad had found a job, it did suck to completely uproot your life and move hours away from everything you had ever known. You left behind your school, your friends, and your beautiful, safe neighborhood. Living in Tulsa was certainly going to be an adjustment for you. 

Your family had just moved into your new house that morning, and were currently in the process of unpacking everything. The kitchen was by no use ready to be used, so your dad had ordered a pizza for dinner. You had volunteered to go out and get which was a decision you were regretting as this area gave you an uneasy feeling.

While you were approaching the pizza place, you came across a small convenience store, and decided to go in and grab some extra snacks for you and your family. The store was pretty much deserted when you walked in. It was just you, the store owner at the cash register, and a guy your age, wearing a brown jacket who was flipping through some of the magazines mindlessly. As you walked over to the fridges holding the soda cans, you couldn’t help but do a double take. The guy was crazy hot, by far the hottest guy you had ever seen in your life. He must’ve noticed you staring cause he gave you a little smirk, followed by a wink before returning to the magazine he was looking at. You couldn’t help but blush a little. 

A few moments later, the bell on the door rang again and you looked over to see another guy walk in. The guy was dressed in some pretty nice, expensive looking clothes, but you couldn’t help but think that he was wearing them to make up for the fact that he really wasn’t much to look at. The fancy dressed guy smiled at you, and you smiled back only out of politeness. Unfortunately, the guy took that as a cue to come over and talk to you. He leaned against the wall with a smile and greeted, “Hey there, I’m Phillip.”

“Y/n,” you responded shortly as you grabbed some bags of chips, hoping he would take that as a hint.

He did not take the hint however, and instead said, “I haven’t seen you around before.”

“I’m new in town,” you told him before turning your back to him. 

This damn guy still wasn’t giving up, though. He asked you, “You got any plans tonight?”

“That’s really none of your business, now is it?” You questioned, back still turned to it. 

Phillip then said in an annoyed tone, “Geez, no need to be snippy. I was just thinking you and I could go for a drive tonight, and I could show you a good time.”

“I’m not interested,” you finally snapped as you turned around to look him in the eyes as you said it. 

You started to walk away, not being able to stomach this conversation any longer. Still, this guy apparently couldn’t take no for an answer. Before saying, “Come on, babe. I normally don’t go for greaser trash. You should consider yourself lucky.”

“Excuse me?” You asked, turning back around to face him. You hadn’t heard the phrase “greaser trash” before, but you didn’t take kindly to it. And you didn’t take too kindly to “babe” either. 

The guy crossed his arms, did some weird evil-looking smirk, and said, “Listen, I don’t take no for an answer.”

“Well, you do now,” you told him, “So why don’t you just drop it?”

“Come on, babe,” Phillip said, moving so that he was standing uncomfortably close to you, “I told you earlier I can show you a fun...”

“She told you to drop it,” a voice spoke up, effectively cutting Phillip off, “I suggest you listen.”

You looked over to see that it was the guy in the brown jacket who had spoken up, and that he was walking over to you and Phillip. Phillip immediately dropped your wrist as his face shifted from overly cocky to a frightened expression. The hot guy then stood next to you and asked in a calm yet intimidating voice, “We’re not gonna have a problem, are we?”

Without another word, Phillip walked out of the store, and it looked like he was speeding to get out. Once he was gone, you sighed a little in relief as you turned to the guy and said, “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem,” he told you, “Although, it looks like you were doing just fine on your own.”

“Yeah well, I’m not into snobby rich assholes,” you told the guy before introducing yourself, “I’m y/n, by the way.”

“Dallas Winston,” he introduced before asking, “You said you’re new in town?”

“Yeah, I am. My family and I just moved here,” you explained. 

Dallas nodded before asking, “So you a soc or a greaser?”

There was that word “greaser” again, yet Dallas didn’t seem to use it in the same way Phillip did. Dallas didn’t use it as an insult. You just said to him, “I’m sorry, I’m not quite sure what you mean.”

Dallas chuckled a little at that before saying, “Wow, you really are new here. Well, in this town you're either a Soc or a Greaser. If you have money, you’re a Soc. If you don’t, you’re a Greaser.”

You nodded at that before saying, “Well, if that jackass is a typical Soc, I guess it’s a good thing I’m broke.”

That comment made Dallas laugh before smirking a little saying, “Plus, the greasers are the ones who have all the fun.”

“Really?” You asked, smirking back at him, “I guess you might have to show me, sometime.”

“I think I manage that,” Dallas responded. 

When you went to pay for your stuff, you also threw a pack of cigarettes into the mix. Once everything was paid for, you tossed the cigarette pack to Dallas, which he caught without any trouble, and asked, “I’ll see you around?”

“Definitely,” Dallas answered, winking at you once more. 

You winked back at him before leaving the convenience store. You couldn’t stop smiling the rest of your walk at the thought of seeing Dallas again. He definitely seemed like trouble, but that only intrigued you more. After all, you did have a thing for bad boys. 

Johnny: 

You were at the drive in with two of your friends enjoying a movie. At least, that’s what you were trying to do. It was kind of hard to enjoy the movie when there was a rowdy group of boys behind you guys, throwing pieces of popcorn at your heads. That wasn’t the only thing they were doing to annoy you and your friends, but it was certainly the most obnoxious on top of the whistling and smart ass comments to you guys. Both of your friends had yelled at them several times to knock it off, but that only seemed to encourage the guys even more. You wished you could’ve worked up the courage to tell the guys off as well, but your friends were a lot gustier than you. Most of the time, you struggled to even answer a question in class, much less stand up to some rude guys. So you just sat there quietly hoping the guys would eventually get bored and give up. 

Unfortunately, that didn’t seem to be the case. One of the guys, the brown haired one who was the most intimating of the bunch, started poking your shoulder a little while saying, “You’re awfully quiet, aren’t you?”

The other guy, the blonde one, started laughing like a hyena as he said, “Johnny, it looks like we finally found you a girl!”

You carefully looked over your shoulder to see another boy sitting in between the other two, looking down at the ground with his cheeks flushing bright red. You assumed that was Johnny. You hadn’t even noticed that he was there. He hadn’t said a word the entire time, which surprised you a little considering how loud both of his friends were. 

Eventually, you had enough of the two other boys’s antics and decided to take a break. You whispered to your friend, y/bf/n, sitting next to you, “Hey, I’m gonna go grab a soda real quick.”

“Do you want me to walk with you?” She offered. 

You shook your head, “I’m good, thanks though.”

“No problem,” she responded as she moved your legs, so you could get by. 

You walked over to the line for the snack bar, which was somewhat long, and began your wait for your soda. After a couple minutes of standing there, you heard a small voice ask behind you, “Um, excuse me?”

You turned around and were surprised to see that guy, Johnny appreantly, standing there with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jean jacket. You immediately became slightly flustered, he was insanely cute, before saying sat lightly awkwardly, “Oh hi.”

“Hi,” he said, “Listen, I’m really sorry about my friends. They can kind of be jerks sometimes.”

“It’s fine,” you told him. 

Johnny shook his head, “No, it isn’t. I should’ve told them to knock it off.”

“Well, thank you for checking up on me. I appreciate it,” you said with a smile, a genuine smile. It was really sweet for him to come and apologize, and the fact that he was a total cutie didn’t hurt either. You then said to him, “I’m y/n, by the way.”

“I’m Johnny,” he responded with a small smile as he formally introduced himself, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” you said. 

There were a few beats of slightly awkward silence between the two of you before Johnny offered, “So...can I buy you a soda?”

You smiled at him and said, “Yeah, that’d be great.”

As you guys waited in line, you two made pleasant small talk. At one point, he had offered you a cigarette, but you politely declined. You had tried it once, and it had nearly made you vomit. That was enough to put you off from them. Once you guys had gotten your sodas, you started to walk back to your seats when Johnny told you, “Don’t worry about my friends, I’ll be your bodyguard.”

You giggled a little at that before saying, “Thanks Johnny.”

You and Johnny ended up sitting with your two friends and in front of his two friends, whose names, he had told you, were Dallas and Two-Bit. When you guys sat down, both your friends gave you bewildered looks while you whispered to them, “Tell you later.”

The intimidating one one, Dallas apparently, wolf whistled and said, “Wow Johnny, look at you picking up girls. She’s awfully purdy too.”

“And nice and quiet, too. I bet the two of you together sound like church mice,” Two-Bit added. 

Johnny turned to them and said, “Cut it out guys.”

Dallas looked bewildered at that, and held his hands up jokingly in surrender while Two-Bit chuckled and said, “Ah, I see you’re defending your girl. Good for you, Johnny.”

“Yeah, yeah, really funny. Just give it a break,” Johnny warned again. 

You smiled a little and whispered to him in a slightly joking voice, “Thanks for protecting me.”

“You told you,” he whispered back, “I’m your fearless bodyguard.”

Although you giggled at that, you did kind of like the idea of Johnny being your bodyguard. It meant that you would get to spend a lot more time with him. 

  
  


Sodapop: 

You became friends with Ponyboy and Johnny in school. It was no secret that Ponyboy was a smart kid, considering he had started high school earlier, and Johnny also did well in school. Therefore, you had met them in your honors English class. You had liked that they were more quiet and reserved as it was a nice shift from the loud personalities at school. Plus, they were good study buddies and also good for a laugh. You definitely enjoyed their company. 

In the social hierarchy in Tulsa, you were considered to be middle class. You were well off enough to live comfortably and drive a used car that you had saved up for, but certainly weren’t walking around in design or clothes or driving around in the newest model cars. Because of this, money didn’t affect your friendship with either boys, and you were able to give them rides every now and then, and bring Johnny a lunch to make sure he didn’t go hungry. 

One day after school, you, Johnny, and Pony were walking out of school talking about the science test you guys had just taken. Pony was convinced that he had failed, and reassured him that he probably did fine. After all, Pony was always convinced that he had failed a test, and everytime the test came back with a giant A on it. Plus, Pony had been helping you with science for a while, and you hadn’t failed a science test since. 

Once you guys were in the school parking lot, you asked them, “You guys want to stop by the Dingo and get something to eat?”

“Can’t, we have to go meet Soda at the DX, sorry,” Pony answered. 

You nodded and said, “No problem. Do you guys at least want a ride there?”

Both Johnny and Pony nodded as Pony answered, “That’d be great. Thanks so much.”

“Yeah, of course,” you said as the three of you started to walk towards your car, “Now I can finally meet your brother!”

Ponyboy had told you a lot about both of his brothers, Darry and Sodapop, but mostly talked about what a great brother Soda was. Pony spoke so highly of Soda that you could’ve sworn that Soda had hung the moon. You had actually seen Soda a few times at school before he dropped out, but had never actually spoken to him. Based on everything that Pony had told you about him, you were really excited to officially meet Soda. Although, you felt like you had already known him from as much as Pony had told you about him. As you guys got in the car, Pony said to you, “I’m excited for you to meet him. I think you’re really gonna like him.”

“I’m excited to meet him, he sounds great from what you’ve already told me,” you responded. 

The drive to the DX was pretty short considering that it was only a ten minute walk from the school. Once you parked your car, Pony and Johnny led you to the garage, and when you walked in, you saw Soda working under the hood of a car. When you saw him, you had to do a double take. Despite the fact that you had gone to school with him, you had forgotten just how good looking he was. He really did look like a movie star. Thankfully, before you had the chance to start ogling him, Ponyboy tapped his brother on the shoulder and said, “Hey Soda, how’s it going?”

“Hey there, Ponyboy,” Soda said as he pulled his head out of the car hood. 

Once he did, he looked over at Johnny and said in a friendly tone, “Hi Johnny.”

When he looked over at you and flashed you a bright smile as he greeted, “Hi there, you must be y/n. I’m Soda.”

“Yes, I am. It’s really nice to meet you, Soda,” you greeted with a smile of your own as you held your hand out for him, “Pony’s told me a lot about you.”

“Nice to meet you too. Pony’s told me about you too,” Soda responded, shaking your hand, “Although, he didn’t mention how beautiful you are.”

When he said that, you couldn’t help but blush. You didn’t get flustered around most guys, but then again, most guys weren’t nearly as good looking as Sodapop. Still, you were able to play off of his flirting by saying, “Well, I live to surprise.”

“Oh really?” Soda asked, “Let me ask you this then: what are you doing hanging around these two losers?”

Soda laughed a little and playfully ruffled Johnny’s hair when asking that, which caused Johnny to swat his hand away and said, “Aww, come on, Soda. We’re not that bad.”

“Yeah, they’re pretty great,” you told Soda, “If it wasn’t for Pony, I would probably be failing science.”

Soda chuckled at that before saying, “Yeah, that sounds like Pony. He got blessed with the brains in the family. You know, he actually used to read me bedtime stories when we were kids.”

You laughed at his joke while Pony smiled smugly and said in a sarcastic voice, “What can I say? I’m the best.”

You and Soda both laughed at that as Soda looked out the window and asked, “Is that your car out there?”

“Yeah, it is,” you answered, “Honda Accord.”

“Nice car, how long have you had it?” He asked. 

You answered, “About a year. I’d been saving up for it for a while.”

Soda smiled again, looking rather impressed that you had paid for your own car. He then asked, “You mind if I take a look at it?”

“Not at all,” you said, starting to walk out of the garage, “Come on, I’ll give you the exclusive tour.”

Soda chuckled at that as he walked with you and placed his hand on the small of your back. You certainly weren’t complaining about that. 

Two-Bit: 

Going to a party in a deserted lot on a cold night wasn’t how you would normally spend your Friday night, but alas, here you were. As you were standing near the small fire that was set up, desperately trying to warm up, you were starting to regret coming to this party with your friends. It was no secret that your friends were much more sociable than you, and knew a lot more people at this party than you. So you ended up standing around awkwardly waiting for your friends to introduce you to someone new. 

As you rubbed your hands together to keep them from freezing, you realized how much your plan had backfired. You weren’t a social butterfly by any means. Once you got comfortable with someone, you were very goofy and enjoyed joking around, but it definitely took you a long time to get comfortable with someone. Most of the time though, you were pretty shy and didn’t really talk to people outside of your group of friends. Your friends would often ask you if you wanted to tag along with them for parties, but you almost always declined due to aforementioned shyness. Thankfully, your friends were always understanding and never dragged you along with them. This time when they asked though, you said yes. You were hoping that going along with them would help you break out of your shell a little bit, but clearly it wasn’t working out the way you intended. 

So there you were, standing around with no one to talk to, thinking about finding your friends and telling them you were gonna head out, when a guy, an extremely cute guy in beat up jeans, a grey shirt, and leather jacket, came walking over to you. Once you noticed that the guy was making his way over to you, and not someone else, you started to panic a little. Scratch that, you started to panic a lot. You didn’t have a lot of experience with talking to guys, much less guys who were actually hot. Before you had the chance to run, the guy greeted with a warm, kind smile as he said, “Hey there beautiful, what are you doing standing here all by your lonesome?”

“Uh, ju-just trying to keep warm, I guess,” you said, awkwardly as you felt your cheeks burn bright red. 

The guy, still smiling happily, started taking his leather jacket off and saying, “Well here, let me help you with that.”

As the guy started to put his jacket around your shoulders, you shrugged it off and said, “You don’t have to do that. You’re gonna freeze.”

“Nonsense, when you’re as good looking as me, you don’t get cold,” the guy insisted, laughing a little as he wrapped the jacket around you once more. 

You also laughed at his comment despite the fact that it really didn’t make any sense. You figured that he was probably buzzed and causing him to say some nonsensical things. This time, you accepted the jacket and pulled your arms through the sleeves and said, “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, darling,” the guy said before holding out his hands and saying, “Friends call me Two-Bit. You?”

“I’m y/n,” you told him, shaking his hand. 

“Hmm, pretty name for an even prettier girl,” the guy, Two-Bit appreantly, said, “This your first time coming to one of these?”

“Uh yeah, I’m usually not a fan of parties,” you said shyly, cheeks once again bright red with embarrassment. 

Two-Bit’s smile widened as he said, “Well, that’s just cause you haven’t partied with Two-Bit yet.”

You laughed once more at the boy’s humor before asking, “Is that so?”

“It sure is. You party with a soc you get a snooze fest. You party with a greaser, you get trouble. You party with Two-Bit though, it’s all good trouble,” you explained with a slightly cocky smile.

You giggled at that, he really was pretty funny, before saying, “Well, I’m not sure about that.”

“Well, if that’s not your speed, at least let me keep you company,” Two-Bit offered, “A pretty girl like you shouldn’t be standing around by yourself.”

As if you didn’t blush enough during this conversation, that comment certainly made sure your cheeks burn bright red. You thought about Two-Bit’s offer to keep you company, and it actually sounded pretty cute. He was incredibly good looking, insanely good looking actually. Plus, he was able to make you laugh and smile which is something that not a lot of guys were able to do. And surprisingly enough, he didn’t intimate you like other guys, despite his big personality. You actually felt comfortable with him which is something that didn’t happen often with you. It usually took you a  _ very  _ long time to warm up to a guy. So you figured that if anyone would be good company, it would be him. Finally, you smiled at the boy and said, “Yeah, company sounds good.”

Two-Bit’s smile grew even wider than that as he said, “Well darling, you’re certainly in for a good time.”

You once again laughed at that. Two-Bit was definitely a character, and you were excited to hang out with him. 

Darry: 

The sun was just beginning to set and it was pouring down rain as you drove home from work. You were in the last year of college to get your teaching degree, and that meant you got to work as a teaching assistant at one of the grade schools in Tulsa. You got assigned to a kindergarten class, and absolutely loved it. There was something about making a difference in those kids' lives that fulfilled you in a way nothing else did. You had stayed after school was dismissed to help Mrs. Scottsdin, the teacher you were assisting, clean up the classroom and finalize the lesson plan for tomorrow’s class. By the time you had left school, the rain was already coming down heavy. Because the rain was so crazy, you had decided to try slowly which ended up being a good thing because that’s how you spotted the boy in the deserted lot. He looked to be high school age, had dark hair, and was skinny. The poor thing was sitting in the lot, curled up in a ball and trying to use his jean jacket to protect himself from the rain. He was shaking like a leaf as the rain offered no mercy. Seeing that kid shaking violently broke your heart, and you knew you had to help him. 

You quickly pulled your car over to the side of the road, and grabbed your umbrella before walking through the lot and over to the kid, not even concerned with the fact that your work shoes were getting ruined in the mud. You crouched down next to him, putting your umbrella over him, and asked, “Hey there, can I give you a ride somewhere.”

The kid’s head quickly jerked up, looking a little bit scared, before muttering, “No-no thank you. I-I’m good.”

“It’s not safe for you to be out here in this,” you told him before offering kindly, “I can take you back to my house, it’s not too far from here. Then we can get you dried off, and we can call someone to come get you.”

The boy then thought about it for a second before finally nodding and saying, “Okay.”

You smiled at him and patted his shoulder before leading him to the car. Once you got in, you turned the heater all the way up in an attempt to get Johnny to stop shaking. As you drove to your house, you gently told him, “My name is y/n, by the way. I’m a teacher.”

“My name’s Johnny,” he responded. 

That was as far as the conversation went, but that was okay with you. You figured that Johnny had a very long day, he probably needed some peace and quiet. Thankfully, your house was only about five minutes away from the lot, so you got there in no time. You led Johnny into your house, and quickly got him a towel from your closet before running into your room to grab him some clothes to change into. You would always buy men’s flannel pajamas as you found them more comfortable than nightgowns. Your friends often teased you for wearing men’s pajamas, but they were certainly helpful in this situation. After grabbing a pair of red flannel pajamas, you went back into the living room, and gave them to Johnny as you said, “Here, the bathroom’s right down the hall. You can go get changed, and then we’ll throw your clothes into the dryer. Afterwards, we can call someone to come get you.”

“Thanks,” he said, finally cracking a small smile before heading towards the bathroom.

While he was in the restroom, you put the tea kettle on the stove and got up the cookies you had made the other day out of your pantry. By the time Johnny came back into the kitchen, you had the cookies set up on a plate and two cups of tea ready for him. You took his wet clothes from him and told him to help himself. You also let him know that your phone was in the kitchen for him to call whoever he needs too before going to the laundry room and throwing his clothes in the dryer. When you came back into the kitchen, Johnny told you that he had called one of his bodies that he stays with sometimes, and was coming to pick him up. 

You and Johnny chatted a little bit until your doorbell rang half an hour later. Thankfully, Johnny’s clothes were out of the dryer by then, so he ran back into the bathroom to get changed while you answered the door. When you answered it, you were surprised to see a tall, muscular, and incredibly handsome guy standing on your porch. You said in a slight shy voice, “Hi, I’m guessing you're here to get Johnny.”

“Hi, yes, I am,” the guy said before holding out his hand and introducing himself, “I’m Darry. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, I’m y/n,” you said, shaking his hand before saying, “Here come in. Johnny should be out soon.”

“Thank you,” Darry responded as walked in, “And thanks so much for taking care of Johnny. I was worried about him getting caught in the storm.” 

“It’s really no trouble. He’s a great kid,” you told him. 

“Yeah, he is,” Darry said before asking, “I’m sorry if this sounds weird, but you look familiar. Have we met before?”

Once he asked that, you realized that you had recognized him too. Although, it took you awhile to remember where from. He was Darrell Curtis. The two of you had gone to high school together, but had never formally met. Once that clicked in your brain, you told him, “Yeah, we were in the same class in high school. You were on the football team right?”

“Yeah, I was,” he answered with just a hint of sadness in his voice before asking, “So how have you been doing since graduation?”

“Good, good. I’m actually working as a teacher’s assistant right now. I’m gonna be getting my degree soon,” you answered. 

Darry smiled as he said, “That’s great. Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” you said before tentatively asking, “How are you doing?”

You remember reading in the paper shortly after graduation that the Curtis parents had died in a car crash, and how it was just Darry and his two younger brothers left. You didn’t know what had happened to Darry and his brothers afterwards, but didn’t want to push him to talk about it. 

“I’m doing alright. I’m working as a roofer right now. My brothers and I are living together, so I don’t really have any complaints,” Darry said, although you could hear the disappointment in his voice. 

That disappointment broke your heart a little bit. Despite the fact that you and Darry weren’t friends in high school, you knew that he was smart and had a bright future ahead of him. Although it was very admirable looking after his brothers, he was probably under a lot of strain. 

“That’s great that you and your brothers are still together,” you said before adding in the sympathetic voice, “I’m sorry about your parents.” 

Darry nodded, “Thank you. It’s rough sometimes, but I’m hanging in there.”

You nodded, but that definitely broke your heart a little more. There was a big difference between “hanging in there” and “doing well”. 

Johnny came back into the living room shortly after and said, “Hey Darry.”

“Hey Johnny,” Darry responded with a smile, “You ready to head out?”

“Yeah, I am,” Johnny answered before turning to you and saying, “Thank you for everything, y/n. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course, take care of yourself,” you told him with a kind smile. 

As the two of them left, you quickly caught Darry by the shoulder in order to tell him, “Listen, if you guys ever need a meal or anything like that, just let me know.”

“Y/n, thank you, but you really don’t have to do that,” Darry insisted. 

“It’s no trouble,” you reassured him, “It gets kind of lonely here. I could use some company.”

Darry smiled a little at that before saying, “Well, thank you. I’ll let you know if we need anything.”

“I’ll see you later, then,” you said, smiling back at him. 

Darry smiled back and said, “See you later, y/n.”

Once they had left, you finished your cup of tea as you thought about your day. It was eventful to say the least. Still, you found yourself smiling in spite of it. Darry and Johnny both seemed wonderful, and you were hoping to see them again. Darry especially. 

  
  


Steve:

Of course today off all days was the day your tire had to pop. On top of the fact that you had failed your math test, gotten into a stupid argument with your friend, and had some dumb guy catcall you in the school parking lot, you had gotten a flat tire on your way home from school. It was really just the cherry on top of a perfect freaking day.

Just to add insult to injury, you had no idea how to change a tire. So here you were on the side of the road with a spare tire and a jack, and absolutely no clue what to do with it. Therefore, you sat on the hood of your car with your knees pulled up to your chest. Right when you were about to start crying out of pure frustration, you heard a car horn as a car pulled up next to yours. The window of the car rolled down to reveal an incredibly good looking guy, about your age, who asked, “Do you need some help?”

“You don’t know how to change a flat tire by any chance, do you?” You asked out of desperation. 

The guy chuckled a little, as if you had just told him an inside joke, before smiling at you kindly and saying, “Yeah, actually, I do.”

“Really?” You asked jumping off of your car’s hood. 

The guy nodded, getting out of his car, and walking over to your, “Really, I’ll have that fixed up in no time.”

“Oh my God, thank you so much,” you sighed out of pure relief. Looks like there was some silver lining to this day, after all. 

“Not a problem, at all,” the guy said, “I’m Steve by the way.”

“Y/n” you introduced, “Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” the Steve guy responded. 

As he began to set up to start changing the tire, you noticed his DX shirt, and smiled a little. This guy definitely knew what he’s doing. He asked you, “You doing okay, y/n? You seem a little stressed out.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” you told him, “I’ve just had a long day.”

“Huh, I’m guessing the flat tire didn’t help with that,” he said. 

You said in a sarcastic tone, “No actually, this is the perfect end to my day.”

Steve laughed at that and responded in an equally sarcastic voice, “My apologizes. I should’ve known that all girls love when their tires blow on their drive home.”

You laughed at his comment. So not only was this guy cute, but he could keep up with your humor. Steve then asked, “So what exactly made your day so crappy?”

“Just typical BS,” you said, not really feeling up to talking about it, before asking him, “So how’s your day going?”

“Okay, I guess,” Steve answered as he continued to work on your tire, “You know, it ain’t easy being me.”

“Oh, is that so?” You asked sarcastically. 

Steve smirked a little as he said smugly, “Well, you know, it’s hard being as handsome as I am.”

You laughed loudly at that before saying, “Oh, of course. I should’ve known.”

Shortly after, Steve had successfully put your spare tire on. He stood up and said, “There you go. You should be all good now.”

“Thank you so much,” you said, “You are a lifesaver.”

“It’s no problem, I’m glad I could help,” Steve told you, “That spare’s not gonna last that long, though. So you should probably come by the DX this weekend. I’ll get you a better replacement.”

“That sounds good,” you said, smiling a little, “Thanks again.”

“You’re welcome,” he said smiling back. 

The two of you then got back in your respective cars. Before either you drove off though, you rolled your window down and called, “Hey Steve.”

“Yeah?” He asked curiously. 

You smiled at him once more as you said, “Thanks for making my day less crappy.”

“It was my pleasure,” Steve replied, smiling back at you. 


End file.
